Betrayl for Spencer
by TobyandSpencer
Summary: Spencer finds out tobys on the A Team. Read for what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's Pros.

Toby had left the house. That was too close. I opened the cabinet, and lifted the key that had the letter, A on it. I was about to close the cabinet when I saw a blue and white card. It was laminated, but that's not what caught my eye. Toby's face was on the card. A rush of nerves swept within me, and I reached for the card. It was for Radley. The same mental institution Mona had gone to. He visited her? But then I saw he was under a fake name. Under the name E. Lambs. My heart dropped. A terrible idea rushed through my head. Toby…then it clicked. He was on the A team. This whole time, he was on the A team! It can't be true, and I kept denying the fact that it could be true.

I whispered, "No…not him, not Toby…" I rushed upstairs, and slid the card in my skirt pocket, keeping the key close. Toby had had a hole in his pocket…what if he lost it when he attacked Hanna? Oh, god, he couldn't have attacked her. But the feeling of anger and remorse filled my stomach. Loud ripping sobs were coming in my chest. It was storming outside, a hard and heavy rain with lightning bursts flying through the air. Just like my heart. I had to hold it together. It was our anniversary. But it may be the last one we'll ever have. The thought hurt more than anything. I was sitting silently on the floor just outside the kitchen when I heard the door quietly open. My heart stopped. I heard heavy footsteps heading toward the kitchen. It's him…oh god it's him…My breathing quickened, and I stood up. My eyes were blurry with heavy tears, but I could see the outline of Toby's black hooded figure leaning over the cabinet where I had once thrown the key in. I had to find all of my strength to say "Is this what you're looking for?"

The figure froze, shocked. Angered, I threw the key to my right, hearing it clang against the wood floor. I sniffled, and felt the tears burn down my cheek. He turned around, ever so slowly, showing a changed face.

This Toby was not the kind, loving Toby. This Toby was angry, with grief in his cold blue eyes. He walked slowly to me, and stopped when he was a foot away. His eyes sank into mine, and tears filled in mine. "Spencer" He whispered, but his voice sounded cold, different. A spark of rage filled my heart, and I slashed my hand across his face. He stuttered, only a little bit, and looked back at me, still with a cold hard face, "How long have you known?" I couldn't speak; sobs began to rip in my chest. I reached my hand into my skirt pocket, and pulled out the card. He took it very gently from my hand, staring at it, but it seemed like he was staring into thin air, his eyes furrowed. I wanted to have answers, but I heard my mother yell, "Spencer?" I turned my head for just a blink of a second, but when I turned back to face the new Toby, he was gone.

My mom came down the stairs, my heart aching terribly, and she saw the tears in my eyes. I didn't exactly hear what she said; my ears were still filled with the sound of him saying my name…but with the cold edge, and I cried, "Mommy…." And I hugged her; she held me tight. She rocked me soothingly, and she kept asking me what was wrong. I couldn't tell her; all I could tell her was that our anniversary was canceled. And I don't know how long it will stay like that. I knew we were over, and I knew that it was completely possible that he had never loved me…

Toby's Pros.

I turned the car into the parking lot of the park near the Hastings residence. She had lied to me about the key, I had to get it. She was out with her parents at dinner, so I had enough time to get the key fro, her house. I walked toward the Hastings front door, and pulled the key Spencer had given me in her 'trust'. I used it, opening the door. It was thundering outside, so I pulled up my black hoodie. I stroked inside, and quickly rushed to the cabinet were she had last put the key. I opened it, looking through bills and junk. It's not here. I had not realized someone was behind me.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

My heart dropped. Shit, it's Spencer. She knew. I turned around, seeing no use in trying to run away. I saw her face drop. Her eyes were wide with tears, filled with anger and dread. I steadily walked to her, each step like the ticking of a time bomb. Her eyes filled with more tears each step I took. Once I reached a distance between us that was close enough, I slowly said, "Spencer" But she ended up slapping me across my face, hard. Her eyes read, "How could you do this to me? Our story was a lie!" I continued talking.  
"How long have you known?"

She sobbed, and with a shaky hand gave me my Radley card from Mona. How did she find this? I stared at it, and felt pity fill my lungs. Spencer. Seeing her sob, cry for the first time, I felt something click. This click wasn't there when we first kissed, but seeing her hurt, made me…feel. Suddenly, I heard her mother yell her name, and Spencer turned, I couldn't stay, so I ran to the door, and escaped, hearing her mournful cries. I jumped into my SUV, and pulled down my hood. This could ruin everything.

I drove to the place where me and Spencer used to meet, at the edge of the town barrier. I stomped up the hill, and reached the top, and sat on the rock where we had once sat. I looked down at my black gloves, and threw them off to my right. I rested my head in my hands.

"What did I do…?" I groaned. I couldn't get the sting of her slap on my face out. I touched where she had slapped me, and almost felt the misery that had come off of her hand. I felt a tear go down my face. I was surprised, and I quickly wiped it away. What about Mona, the A Team? They can't know this happened, but they will find out, they always do.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Pros.

I knew I had to go to his loft. I had to talk to him, not matter what. I drove to his loft, not knowing exactly what was going though my mind at the moment. I had millions of questions going through my head at the same time, my Toby, my Toby... I couldnt even finish. He had betrayed me in the worse possible way. But I had to know the truth, even if it hurt even more. When I got there, I dragged myself up to his loft, and knocked on the door. The red door which I had been to millions of times. But for some reason, now it seemed different, mysterious. I could hear piano music playing in his loft. I moaned,

" I know you're in there" When there was no reply, I pulled out my key he had lent me when we were...together. I pushed the key in the key hole, and twisted it. But it was too late. He had already changed the locks. I couldn't take it, I broke down at his door, and cried.

"Will you, will you just tell me what I saw tonight wasn't real? Please! Just tell me there's more to the story! That there's something that, I don't know? Please, please, Toby..." I fell to my knees, leaning against his door, crying. My whole world came crashing down, here, in front of Toby's loft.


End file.
